Egy év
by Beryll Broudel
Summary: A történet a 5x22 folytatása, a reptéri szétválás után kezdődik.
1. Chapter 1

Szerzői jegyzet: A történet a 5x22 folytatása, a reptéri szétválás után kezdődik.

Szerzői jogok: Minden jog a FOX TV-stúdió, Hart Hanson és Kathy Reichs tulajdonában van.

**Egy év**

...És akkor hátranézett. Szíve vadul kalapált, amikor tengerzöld szemei találkoztak a férfi bánatos barna tekintetével. Tudta, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy valami hiányzik, amit most tehet meg utoljára. De racionális gondolkodása ismét győzött. Tudta, ha most megtenné, amit legmélyen, legbelül szeretne, akkor képtelen lenne elhagyni őt. Egy év, gondolta. De ez az év hatalmas lépés a karrierjében, hatalmas áttörés a tudományban. El szeretne menni, tényleg. Győzködte magát. Még egy utolsó pillantás, és megfordult. Elszakította magát a vágytól, ami kezdte felemészteni.

Egy év.

A repülőút Maluku szigetére hosszú volt. Nagyon hosszú. Próbált kikapcsolni, nyugtató zenét hallgatni, vagy könyvet olvasni, de útitársa visongatása minduntalan félbeszakította. Daisy nagyon izgatott volt.

- Dr Brennan, hát nem csodálatos, hogy együtt utazunk? Annyira várom már. Ez egy igazi tudományos áttörés. Ez a kutatás alapjaiban rengetheti meg az eddigi nézeteket, hiszen a homo sapiens és a homo…

De ő nem tudott figyelni gyakornoka fecsegésére, bár okosakat mondott. Egyre csak a mély, barna szempárra tudott gondolni. A bánatos, összetört tekintetre, ott a repülőtéren. Aggódott érte. Jól tudta, kinyitotta a szívét, bár racionalitása tiltakozott ez ellen. Bízott a férfiben, tudta, hogy ő nem hagyná el, mint a bátyja, Russ, vagy a szülei. Ezzel együtt érezte az is, hogy ő képtelen megváltozni. Akarta a férfit, de félt, hogy nem tudná szeretni, csak eltaszítaná magától, és ezzel mindent elrontana. Végiggondolta eddigi kapcsolatait, és belátta, hogy ez most más. Ideje volt változtatni.

Egy év.

Egy év sok idő, ennyi idő alatt bármi történhet. Bármi. Amikor erre gondolt majdnem meghasadt a szíve. Nem akarta visszatértekor mással látni a férfit. Magának sem akarta bevallani, de féltékeny volt, amikor a csinos tengerbiológussal látta együtt. Megfogadta magának, hogy most várni fog. Nem enged testi vágyainak. Vár.

Ekkor megszólalt a repülőgép hangosbemondója:

- Kérjük kapcsolják be biztonsági öveiket, a gép hamarosan megkezdi a landolást.

Rövidesen elkezdett süllyedni a gép, és meglátta az óceánt. Többször is járt már erre kisebb ásatásokon, de még soha nem figyelte meg milyen ragyogó zöld színű az őt körülölelő végeláthatatlan óceán.

- Üdvözöljük Önöket a Maluku-szigeteken. Köszönjük, hogy légitársaságunkat választották.

Megérkeztünk, gondolta.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Ez az első írásom, ami gondolom meg is látszik. A terjedelme is elég rövid, de folyamatosan bővítem. Megkérnék minden olvasót, hogy véleményezzen!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Már egy hónapja a szigeten tartózkodtak. A nedves trópusi időjáráshoz, és a hatalmas esőzésekhez hamarabb alkalmazkodott, mint gondolta. Nagy hasznát vette a Hodgins-tól kapott hüllő és rovar kisokosnak is. Komolyan koncentrált a kutatásokra.

A Homo floresiensis-t 2003-ban fedezték fel, az indonéziai Liang Bua barlang lerakódásaiban, és bár azt tudta, hogy a nevét eredendően a Flores szigetről kapta, Dr. Sweets-től azt is megtudta, hogy a köznyelvben nem hivatalosan gyakran hobbitként emlegetik, a Gyűrűk urára utalva, apró termete miatt.

Bár alig egy hónapja kezdődtek meg az ásatások, az egyik táborhoz közeli barlangban már találtak néhány kisebb kőszerszámot, melyek 9400 – 13 000 évvel ezelőtt készülhettek. Nem sokkal később Daisy hatalmas visítására figyeltek fel, majd meglátták alakját is, amint boldogan szaladt feléjük.

- Elnézést, néha a szám önállósítja magát. Tudom, hogy a hangos zaj és a hirtelen, gyors mozdulatok károsodásokat okozhatnak a kutatási területben és a leletekben, de azt hiszem találtam valamit! – mutatott egy félmosoly kíséretében a barlang belseje felé.

Temperance máig nem tudta megszokni asszinsztense hirtelenségét, és mivel ő volt a kutatások vezetője, nem egyszer tudomására is hozta.

- Ms Wick, nagyra értékelem tudományos megközelítését és kutatásainak eredményességét, de a lelkesedésének nem feltétlenül kell ekkora teret engedni. Most pedig nem bánnám, ha megmutatná a maradványokat.

Daisy-t egy négy főből álló csapat követte, élükön Dr Brennan-nel. Amikor meglátták a majdnem kiváló állapotban lévő medencecsontot elakadt a szavuk.

Elsőként Temperance szólalt meg:

- Mivel az átmozgatott barlangi aljzatban a rétegtan nem állapítható meg pontosan, ezért a maradványok relatív és abszolút kora is csak radiometrikus és thermolumineszcenciás vizsgálat útján adható meg. Szerezzék be a szükséges felszereléseket és megkezdjük a vizsgálatokat. Előzetesen megállapítható, hogy a maradvány női, körülbelül 16-18 év közötti. Terhességnek látható nyoma nincs.

Sötétedett mikre a táborhoz visszaérkeztek és egy férfi lépdelt Temperance felé.

- Dr Brennan, levele érkezett.

A nő szíve nagyot dobbant, de amikor ránézett a égszínkék levélpapírra egyből tudta, hogy nem attól kapta, akitől a legjobban várta.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Amikor egy hónappal ezelőtt elváltak a repülőtéren nem gondolta, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz. A hetek nagyon lassan teltek, és napról-napra nehezebb volt. A hiány, amit a nő hagyott maga után kezdett elhatalmasodni rajta.

"Nem gondolhatok Rá, nem szabad, hogy eluralkodjon rajtam" mondogatta magának. Mindhiába. "Mégis csak egy kiképzés vezetője vagyok!"

A magány óráiban gyakran gondolt az utolsó találkozásukra, az azt megelőző beszélgetésre. Már akkor a parkban érezte, hogy nem fogja bírni. Nem akart a nő szemébe nézni, tudta, hogy a vágynak, amit iránta érez, nem tudta ellenállni. De a nő annyira megtörten kérlelte. A szikra újra fellobbant.

Visszagondolt a néhány héttel azelőtti beszélgetésre, mikor bevallotta, hogy szereti. Látta a nő szemében a vágyat, ezzel együtt a szenvedést. Ahogy belenézett a könnyáztatta, tengerzöld szempárba, eluralkodott rajta a szomorúság.

"Én nem vagyok játékos, Booth. Én nem tudok megváltozni, nem, nem megy." Ahányszor felidézte magában a mondatot, és partnerének bánatos tekintetét elöntötte a mardosó kín.

Ezek után nehezebb volt mint gondolta. "Talán ez az egy év külön töltött idő, tényleg jót tesz." – mondogatta magának, de szíve mélyén ő sem hitte el.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

_"Szia Édesem!_

_Épségben megérkeztünk Párizsba. Ez a hely még mindig fantasztikus, maga megtestesült paradicsom. _

_Hodginsnak is nagyon tetszik, az Eiffel torony tetején megerősítettük a házasságunkat. Annyira romantikus volt! _

_Te hogy vagy? Remélem egy mérges óriáskígyó sem támadt rád a dzsungelben. Az ásatásokkal is minden rendben? hogy bírod Daisyt? _

_Boothról tudsz valamit? Biztos epekedik utánad! Írj hamar!_

_Csók, Ange"_

Elmosolyodott. "Ez talán egy járható út" – gondolta, és azonnal hozzálátott a levélíráshoz. Bármi, csak halljon felőle valamit, nem akart egy évet kétségek között leélni.

_"Booth!_

_Remélem minden rendben van Afganisztánban, és tartod magad a megállapodásunkhoz, hogy nem hősködsz. _

_Nem tudom mit tennék, ha történne veled valami. Itt a kutatások nagyon jól haladnak, a csapatommal már majdnem megtaláltunk egy teljes csontvázat. _

_Igazi áttörésnek ígérkezik. Várom mielőbbi válaszod,_

_Szeretettel Brennan"_


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Alig múlt reggel 8 óra, de a hőmérséklet már most túllépte a 25 0C-ot. El sem tudta képzelni mi lesz délután 2-kor, amikor általában a legmelegebb van. Pontosabban el tudta, hiszen az elmúlt napokban nemegyszer túllépte a hőmérő higanyszála a 40 0C-ot is. Árnyékban! Szerette a meleget. Tényleg. Már februárban elkezdte tervezni melyik tengerpartra utaznak Parkerrel arra a néhány napra, amikor munkája engedte, hogy szabadságot vegyen ki és Rebecca is megbékélt a gondolattal, hogy egyedül hagyja fiát az apjával. De ez a forróság elviselhetetlen volt.

Egy pillanatra belefeledkezett a gondolataiba. Elképzelte a hűs óceánt – ahol gyermekkora legjobb nyarát töltötte -, Parker izgatottságát, amikor elmondja neki, hogy együtt nyaralhatnak, Temperance tökéletes testét a leheletnyi bikiniben, és ahogy türkiz szemeiben megcsillan a végeláthatatlan víz kékje. De nem. Hiszen itt van rá szükség! Gondolataiból egy éles hang zökkentette ki.

- Posta!

Erre az egyetlen rövid szóra minden reggel felkapta a fejét. Hiányzott neki Washington. Hiányzott a fia, a munkája. A partnere. A támaszponton a telefonhasználatra szigorú szabályok vonatkoztak, és bár ő állt a ranglétra tetején, neki is alkalmazkodni kellett. Csak vészhelyzetben. A reggeli posta volt az egyetlen ami összekötötte a kiképzőket a külvilággal. És a szabályok alól a levélváltás sem volt kivétel. Minden ki és bejövő levelet ellenőriztek, a legmagasabb biztonsági előírásoknak is eleget tettek.

Várta a levelét. Nagyon. Az egyetlen oka, hogy nem maga írt először, az volt, hogy megígérte a nőnek, hogy társak maradnak. Ő nem akart többet. Megértette. Mégis, amikor meglátta a fiatal levélkihordó pajkos ábrázatát nagyot dobbant a szíve.

- Booth ügynök, látom eljött a maga ideje is! – kacsintott rá és átadta az egyszerű fehér borítékot.

A gondosan megcímzett levél nem volt hosszú, annál többet mondó. Minden szavát újra és újra elolvasta, a megfelelő válaszon járt az agya, ami lényegre törő, de a sorok közül kiolvasható, hogy mennyire hiányzik. Ekkor azonban hatalmas robbantást hallott, és rájött, hogy elkezdődtek a gyakorlatok.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Miután megírta a levelet kicsit megnyugodott. Azonban az már egy hónappal ezelőtt volt, és még semmi válasz. Nem úgy ismerte a férfit aki halogatja a dolgokat. Legszívesebben már indult is volna Afganisztánba, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Az ásatásokra kell koncentrálnia. Az is lehet, hogy csak a postán keveredett el. Ekkor hallotta meg Daisy mindig vidám hangját.

- Dr. Brennan! Megtaláltuk a hiányzó digitus anularis phalanx proximalis-át, így már teljes a csontváz! Mivel Dr. Brennan a kutatás vezetője, magának kellene elnevezni a leletet! – ujjongott a gyakornok.

Ő viszont nem tudott erre gondolni. Tényleg hatalmas áttörés, hiszen egy teljesen sértetlen Homo floresiensis-t találtak. A gondolataiban viszont egyre csak a férfi járt. Mi van, ha nem olvasta a levelét? Ha nem hallgatott rá, és természetéhez híven valami bajba keveredett? Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy elveszítheti, de mindig az elméjébe férkőzött. Éjszakánként eszébe jutott milyen veszélyes is a munkájuk. Az életveszélyes helyzetekre gondolt, amikor csak hajszál híja volt a tragédiának. A robbanás a konyhájában, a sírásó ügy… Többször is végigfutott az eseményeken, és mindig arra a konklúzióra jutott, hogy ezek a történések mind hozzá kapcsolódnak. Ha ő nem lenne a társa… Erre viszont gondolni sem akart. Az elmúlt 5 évben, míg együtt dolgoztak nagyon sokat változott. Eleinte még tudatosan próbált nyíltabb lenni, érdeklődőbb, nem annyira tárgyilagos az áldozatok hozzátartozóival, de minél több időt töltött együtt a férfivel, annál többet változott tudat alatt. A pozitív irányba. Az érzései egyre inkább előtérbe kerültek – aminek nem mindig örült -, lassan kezdte érteni az emberek testbeszédét, mikor mondanak igazat, vagy hazudnak. Tudta, hogy intelligenciája magasan túlszárnyalja a férfiét, mégis sokat tanult tőle. Leginkább az emberi kapcsolatok fontosságáról.

A nap már felkelt mire összeszedte magát. Korán akart kezdeni, mert délre a hőmérséklet nagyon megemelkedik. Miközben reggelihez készülődött találkozott Dr. Lamarck-al, egy másik csoport irányítójával.

- Jó reggelt Dr. Brennan! – köszönt rá a férfi egy ragyogó mosoly kíséretében.

Dr. Antoine Lamarck a legelismertebb antropológusok egyike volt, hazájában, Franciaországban, hatalmas tekintélynek örvendett. Magas volt, napbarnított, sötét haja lazán keretezte szimmetrikus arcát. Barna szemeiben elhivatottság tükröződött. Megnyerő megjelenése azonnal levett minden nőt a lábáról.

- Jó reggelt, Dr. Lamarck! – viszonozta Temperance a köszöntést.

- Hallom az este sikerült rekonstruálni az egész csontvázat, ez tényleg hatalmas előrelépés. Sikerült már nevet találni? – kérdezte, egyenesen a szemeibe nézve.

Látta, hogy mozog a szája, de hangok már nem jutottak el a tudatáig. Egyenes embernek tartotta magát, soha nem riadt vissza a szemkontaktustól, maga is mindig úgy beszélt, a tisztelet alapvető jelének gondolta. Ebben a tekintetben azonban volt valami. Valami nyílt felhívás.

- Nem is baj, ha még nem döntött, nem kell elhamarkodni, hiszen bekerül a tudományos folyóiratokba, történelemkönyvekbe. Fontos megtalálni a megfelelő nevet. Este lesz egy kis összejövetel, megünnepeljük a leletet, ha gondolja, jöjjön el velem. – nézett még mindig szenvtelenül a szemeibe.


End file.
